voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Be My Princess Minor Characters
General Coming soon... Wilfred's Route Claude Wilfred's butler, Claude, is the butler to the Spencer family household in Philip Kingdom. He is very strict towards Wilfred and keeps up with the traditions of the royal family. He is usually quite cold and hostile towards the protagonist in Wilfred's main story, however, it is later revealed that he does not dislike the M.C. He simply does his best to ensure Prince Wilfred becomes a benevolent king of Philip. In the sub-story, "A Sentimental Summer with the Butlers", it is revealed that he seldom smiles, even when trying to cheer people up. In the sub-story "Falling in Love with the Butler (Claude, Luke, Louis)", the M.C is able to gradually defrost his seemingly expressionless façade. Claude becomes less rigid throughout the story; and he appears to take a significant liking and interest in tea blends. Keith's Route Luke The butler to Prince Keith Alford is Luke. In one of the butler-centric sub-stories, it is revealed that the official steward to the Alford family and Liberty manse is Luke's grandfather, Alick. In the prologue, Luke apologises to the M.C for splashing mud onto her clothes with the car he was driving; and he invited the M.C to the Liberty manse as an apology, in a sub-story about the butlers. Luke is actually a butler training to become a full-fledged butler, as stated in his route in "Faling in Love with the Butler (Claude, Luke, Louis)". It is implied that he does his job sufficiently more or less as well as any other butler in the game. However, he is shown to be more shy, anxious and awkward. On the contrary, he is very kind and dedicated. In one of the sub-stories and in chapter one of Keith's main story, he acts arrogantly and can be mildly irritable. He speaks haughtily to the M.C as well, but is quick to revert back to his usual, reticent disposition. In "Be My Princess 2", he becomes the official steward of the Liberty household like his grandfather, Alick, succeeding him - and trains other butler trainees. Luke turns out to be the spitting image of Alick - albeit with his initial hair colour from "Be My Princess". Roberto's Route Coming soon... Glenn's Route Coming soon... Joshua's Route Coming soon... Edward's Route Coming soon... Zain's Route Theo Theo is a young butler trainee at Nobel Michel castle. It is suggested that he is under 20 years of age. It is briefly mentioned that his father was once a great butler at Nobel Michel castle, before Zain took Theo's father's position. Unlike the other full-fledged butlers - and the other butler-in-training, Luke; Theo is significantly more impudent and curt towards everyone in the cast, including the M.C. He also uses his brusque demeanour to conceal his shyness and unconfidence with certain tasks. In the sub-story, "A Sentimental Summer with the Butlers", Theo is very bratty yet highly perceptive and intuitive, and occasionally helpful. However, in both "Falling in Love with the Butler" sub-stories - (although he only makes a very brief appearance,) Theo is prominently more polite and refined like the other butlers. Category:Be My Princess Category:Minor Characters